Pokemon love
by savannahcooper0909
Summary: this is a set of stories that i either think of from trainer/human x pokemon to pokemon x pokemon (anthro or normal) i will take suggestions but would love feed back on what is good or what needs improvement, if there are any requests feel free to pm me about them
1. Chapter 1

"Ahh it's such a wonderful day isn't it Ty?" i had asked my Typhlosion, as he replied in his usual way. It was bright, sunny, and pretty hot, too hot for me but perfect for ty. We were walking along a forest trail to help any Pokemon who were in danger and needing saving but had no such luck, so when i saw a small lake i decided to stop for a break and went over for a swim, having ty stay put i went to get undressed out of my leggings and tank top i wore, not knowing who was behind me until i felt something sniffing me, turning around i saw it was Ty, growling in annoyance i flicked his nose, "i told you to stay over there, not follow you dork, now go so i can finish getting ready to swim in the lake", Ty altho wouldn't budge instead it stood on his two hind legs and licked my face, startled i just stood there and watched as he licked more and grinded on me.

Suddenly i came to my senses and went to push him away, embarrassed but a bit curious i looked down and saw his member was peeking out of his shaft, shaking i knelt down and poked the tip which was warm to the touch but smooth as well. I looked up at ty only to see him smiling at me so i decided to just go along for now and rub his lil shaft, while doing so i could feel it go from soft to firm as his member slowly rose out further and further until it was fully hard and bright red, gulping i could feel my heart race seeing as i am giving my Pokemon a hand-job after he came up and started to grind on me for some reason while i was in my bra and panties, glancing around i tried to calm my breathing and heart until i heard ty stand up and as i peeked past my eyelashes i could see his member was inches from my face, blushing i tried to back up but fell onto my back which made him perk up.

Soon Ty went to all fours and walked over to sniff my crotch, i watched in not only confusion, but also in curiosity and fear until i felt his wet tongue lick my panties, letting out a soft moan i covered my mouth but that didn't seem to stop him as he tried to do it more until he became frustrated, sighing i stopped him and slid my now wet underwear off and laid back again, ty instantly went to lick me again only this time the feeling of his tongue on my vagina sent shivers down my spine, letting out a moan i looked down to see that ty was now scooting forward, worried and scared i shoved him back and curled up altho the look of anger, pain and sadness on his face made me sigh, leaning forward i slowly started to stroke his dick as i looked at him "ok Ty listen up, i can see your wanting action but i am not ready and you need to slow down ok?" i asked him and he soon gave a happy reply, after a few minutes of sitting there and stroking him i had worked up enough nerves to lay back and scoot forward, grabbing his dick i rubbed is on my pussy, this feeling was so great i could hear myself unwillingly moan out loud, Ty on the other hand was getting impatient and tried to break free so he shove his dick into my vagina.

Sighing i let him take over and watched as he got on all fours above me and tried to go in, after the first three to four missed shots i grabbed his shaft and helped him slide into my opening, not expecting how thick or hot he would be i gasped and went to sit up only to be knocked back down as Ty began to hump me, moaning i rubbed my clit as he rapidly pumped in and out of me, until i could feel something slowly emerge from his shaft, curious i peeked down and could see that his knot was out and it was pretty swollen, panicking i went to back away but stopped as Ty growled and shoved deeper into me, this motion cause me to moan deeply since his knot had slammed into my pussy lips, wanting more and gently grabbed his hips and made him repeat the same motion until he had the hang of it, forgetting about what may happen next i held onto him as he started to not only speed up but get rougher, until i felt a searing pain ripple through me as he shoved his knot deep into me.

Altho that wasn't enough for him just yet it seems since Ty still humped without care until he shot out his fiery seed into me, exhausted and sore i laid still on the ground and grunted when Ty flopped down onto me. I looked at him and giggled since he was smiling and sticking out his tongue, leaning forward i kissed his nose and whispered to him "maybe we can do this some more another time, just not as rough".

The end, thanks to everyone for reading this, its my first story and i hope i did pretty well, i am not used to writing things out since all id would do is daydream them but if you all liked it feel free to try and suggest other pairings, i'll try my best with ones that seem interesting. But for the most part i hope my grammar was ok and that you all loved it


	2. Chapter 2

requested by Lucas the Riolu

It was a dark night and a blizzard had just blew in litten and i were cold and tired, as we trudged through the deep snow, after stumbling around in the middle of nowhere for what seemed like hours we finally found a cave, running in the both of us panted and flopped down, soon I heard litten sit up and look at me

(f) "Hey fenny" he asked, "yeah?" I replied as i looked over at him, "im bored wanna find something to do to pass time" he had asked, nodding I sat up and soon began to look around with him, only to find tons of pebbles. Sighing we sat by each other, bored and not able to sit still I looked litten over and noticed how cute he looked, "like what you see?" he asked as i jumped and blushed under my fur, "uh just making sure you didn't have snow on you anywhere else" I mumbled as I looked down at his crotch only to see something odd, shocked I looked away as soon as I realized what it was, hearing him chuckle I glared at Litten as he smirked and leaned back.

(l) Seeing Fenny blush at my slight arousal I couldn't help but chuckle, she was super cute and yet so innocent about certain things, so I decided to mess with her by leaning back and smirking, seeing her huff in annoyance I nudged her side to get her attention, when she looked at me I smiled "hey wanna try something?" I asked as I saw her blush brighten.

(f) Not knowing what litten had in mind I decided to along and agreed until he gently pushed me down gently onto the floor and kissed my neck, shocked I looked at his smirking face as he slowly pushed my top up and soon take it off, I soon cursed myself for not putting on a bra as he chuckled and played with my breasts. "My my someone is very naughty huh?" he asked before leaning forward and licking one of my nipples which caused me to moan, Litten chuckled and soon let me go only to stand and take his clothes off so he was only in his boxers.

(l) Watching Fenny's face flush a red as bright as my stripes as i stripped to my boxers made me chuckle more, which made me go into instant regret as she knocked me onto my ass, looking up at her i saw her frowning as she stood over me then sat down on my thighs, "so, mr. laugh a lot, what now?" she asked as I felt my erection grow more and start to push my boxers out "how bout you get off and follow my lead?" i asked her which made her tense up a bit, sitting up I smiled and rubbed her thighs as I leaned closer to her for a kiss.

(f) Following Littens lead I leaned forward and kissed him for a bit before breaking off to strip out of the rest of my clothes as he pulled his boxers off, nervous bur curious I looked at his shaft and saw his member was fully erect and looked different than what * had imagined, feeling his gaze on me i walked over to him and started to stroke it, doing this made him moan and purr which I giggled at since it was cute, while stroking him I looked up at his face and saw Litten smiling, gathering my courage up I stopped stroking him and soon laid on the ground as I spread my legs for him.

(l) Looking down at Fenny i was dazed and confused then realized what she was waiting for, quickly kneeling down on the ground decided to tease her a bit by rubbing her pussy abit as she moaned and shivered, feeling ready to burst I decided to line myself up with her then shoved in, but soon cringed as when Fenny let out a sharp yelp, apologizing I moved slow and gently in her until she asked me to go speed up, following her orders I sped up and moaned from how warm and tight she felt.

(f) feeling Litten hump me was amazing and sent me into a haze, wanting more I wrapped my legs around him when he began to pant and go faster. "F fenny I Im bout to cum" he huffed, "g go ahead" I moaned as he shoved in deep and rough and let out his thick warm seed in me and laid on-top of me, smiling I rubbed his back and looked out the caves mouth to see the storm had died down quite a lot before passing out into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

requested by Lord of Dong

It was a rainy day and I had just finished cleaning when I heard a knock on the door, going over I decided to see who was there only to see my best friend Lucario, who was soaking wet and muddy, sighing I let him in and made him go wash up as I cleaned up his muddy paw prints, when done I went to put stuff away as Lucario walked out in only his towel and lifted me up "hey put me down" I hissed at him, "aw but mew mew your always a busy meowstic, you should relax and enjoy the rainy weather" he said while smiling cheerfully "ugh fine but your starting your own clothes in the wash" I huffed as he put me back onto the floor "ok ok fine" he said while holding up his paws.

Shaking my head and walking to the living room I sat on my big couch and decided to see what was watchable on the tv, while channel surfing I didn't notice Lucario walk up until he began to massage my shoulders causing any and all tension to melt away while I slowly began to purr, hearing that he smiled and kept going till I patted the spot next to me in a motion to sit down. Watching him out of the corner of my eye I ended up stopping on a romantic comedy movie while leaning on Lucario's side, "say why did you come over" I decided to ask, "just wanted to check on you, besides I have not seen nor hear hide or hair of you for a few days" he said while draping his arm around me, feeling warm and fully relaxed I snuggled up to him and purred deeply which made him chuckle, smiling I decided to purr on his belly while knowing he wouldn't be able to withstand the feeling in which case I was right as he began to laugh and snort, giggling and sitting up I scooted up onto his lap and bit my lip, know what I'm about to do would and could make things awkward, sighing I sat on his waist and leaned down to give him a full kiss on the lips tho I what happened next caught me off guard as he kissed me back full force while hugging me.

Stunned and happy we both kept going with the kiss till we broke to catch our breaths, only to go right back at it and to begin making out, purring deeply I pulled off as Lucario gave a sad puppy eyed look that always melted my heart, patting his chest i scooted down and took my dress off to show my naked body to him and blushed as I rubbed his belly and slowly worked my hands down to groin where I began to stroke his shaft very light, going on for a bit until Lucario sat up and moved me to the side, confused I watched as he pulled his clothes he left here off and stood in front of me, eager I reached out to try and suck his tip which was sticking out, having trouble Lucario pushed me back gently and chuckled, annoyed I went to jerk him off more as I watched his thick member slide out until more then half was visible, horny I leaned forward to suck him hard and slow which caused him to let out a deep moan, continuing I waited till he was ready and firm to make him sit so i could slide down on him, once he was fully in I began to ride him fast as I bounced my ass until Lucario let out a lustful growl and pinned me to the couch and began to hump me deep and rough, purring out moans I wait as Lucario sped up faster and faster until he shot his seeds into me, panting we kissed and passed out snuggling each other

Several months later, Lucario and I were living together as we began to set up a new room for our soon to be child


	4. Chapter 4

Requested by snorphlosion

It was a rainy day, but I was cozy with my pokemon. Not many people expect to hear bout a snorlax and typhlosion fusion, but they are awesome, with their big comfy bellies, and the heat they produce make them amazing for cuddling. But, my snorphlosion was special to me, we had a...different relationship than trainers have with their pokemon.

Yawning and getting up I pushed his arm off to go make dinner. Fluffy, got up and followed "so want lots of berries Fluffy?" I asked as he grunted in reply. When i went to lean over to check the berry supply, fluffy smacked my ass which nearly knocked me over, sighing I stood up and faced him, "hey just because my ass is big, doesn't mean you always have to hit it ok?" I scolded him.

Getting back to making dinner, I gave Fluffy his bowl and watched him eat as I made myself a sandwich, and watched him eat until everything I gave him was gone, yawning, I went to lay back down until I heard his stomach rumbling still. Sighing, I got up and gave him whatever poke-food I could find, then went to lay back down until the power went out, sighing I curled up till fluffy rolled over onto me, trapped and trying to quickly get out from under my pokemon I reached out and grabbed something hard to help pull me out only to stop when I heard a low happy grumble ,lightly squeezing what I held I could feel it grow and get stiffer, blushing, and finding a way to the object in my hand I soon came face to face with Fluffy's shaft, gulping I couldn't help but stroke it since I had never really seen the whole thing before but only glimpses from swimming, or giving him baths.

As his member slowly slid out I could hear fluffy letting out low happy grumbles, meanwhile my lower half became tingly from becoming horny, I soon used my other hand to play with his balls which caused his thick member to come out and almost poked my mouth, curious I flicked my tongue at it and gasped as he tried to thrust down, unsure what to do, I quickly shoved his dick between my massive breasts and watched as he humped them, shortly after that, he came and his member slid back in with while he rolled back over in satisfaction, I stood and stripped, then I quickly found his shaft, and started to stroke him again.

Doing this made him hard once more, and soon I had myself lined up and slowly slid down to the bottom as fluffy sat up. Bouncing, I could feel his dick growing and throbbing in me, which caused me to moan until I felt fluffy place his paws on me and began to thrust rapidly into me. Moaning in pleasure I leaned on his belly until he grumbled uncomfortably, looking down i saw why he was upset, he was wanting to knot but wasn't able to due to me being small, trying to help by reaching down to jerk him off, fluffy pushed down causing me to moan as his knot slid in slowly, seeing that this worked, he kept going till it popped in enough for him to push me onto my back and began to hump again, moaning even deeper, I watched each thrust until he shoved his whole dick in and came hot seed till my belly was tight and round. But I had a feeling that wasn't the end of being pumped with his seed.


End file.
